


I'm not the Kinky Bastard in this Situation

by Banana_Joe



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier Smut, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Joe/pseuds/Banana_Joe
Summary: Eddie hears Richie moan his name, and things go down hill from there. ;)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 241





	I'm not the Kinky Bastard in this Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, in sorry if it sucks.  
> If it's good I'll try to write more but idk

Richie's toes curled under the thick duvet, his mouth slack jaw, and eyes rolled back. His back arched as he groaned out.  
Richie had become overly aware of the sensations around him; the slick sheets damp with sweat, the duvet on his thighs, the soft cotton pillow that rested under his head. Most vividly, however, he could feel his own hand wrapped around his shaft while the thumb slid over the slit of his tip.  
Soft moans poured from his mouth. It was a relief that none of his roommates were due to be home for another few hours at least. Especially since every few heaving breaths an "Eddie" slipped from his lips dripping with lust and ecstasy. Just a few more pumps and Richie would be nothing more than a lump of pleasure and shame. He was so close to pure bliss, that he didn't hear the door open.  
.  
Eddie had wanted nothing more than to sleep for, well, forever. He'd just worked the nightshift at his god awful job, and had two classes later in the day.  
When he opened the door he fought the urge to lay down right there, in the door way, and sleep. He leaned himself up against the wall and started toward his bedroom. He drug himself further down the hallway, it wasn't til he turned into the other hallway that he heard it.  
"E-Eddie!"  
Eddie's face turned bright red when he heard it. Suddenly he was wide awake, every hair standing on end, and his pants growing tighter. He was curious to say the least. A million thoughts running through his head. But on the forefront of his mind, he wanted to know if Richie was doing what he thought.  
He was now tip toeing down the hallway, trying not to be too flustered. He slinked up to the door, carefully creaking the door open, peeking around the corner.  
Richie's bed up against the wall across from the door, giving Eddie a full view. The sight he saw almost made him cum right there. Richie was on his back, well, sort of, his back was arched into the air. Duvet falling off of his knees while gripping the sheets above his head. Richie had his dick in hand, pumping quickly. Eddie watched almost mesmerized by the scene in front him.  
He was absolutely amazed by the way Richie's voice sounded as he moaned Eddie's name while cumming across his stomach. Eddie quickly slipped out of Richie's room just as he lowered himself onto the bed.  
Eddie tippy toe ran to the front door to shut it again, making it sound like he had just gotten home. He tried to compose himself but couldn't, all he could think of was the face Richie had made, so he tried washing his face in the kitchen sink.  
.  
Richie shot up in his bed after hearing the door slam shut. He felt his heart racing as he quickly wiped the cum off of his stomach with the duvet. He slipped on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt that had been lying on the floor.  
Still coming down from his high, Richie stumbled out of his room skin flushed. He looked like a mess, a sweaty, shakey mess.  
"Hiya, Eddie Spaghetti," Richie cooed in a flirtatious tone. It usually wasn't a strange thing, but Eddie's pinkened face wasn't usual. Normally Eddie would shrug him off, or roll his eyes, but not today. Today Eddie was bent over the sink, looking over his shoulder, panting and red faced.  
The sight made him horny all over again. He could just imagine Eddie pushing back against him as Richie fucked him over the sink. He could clearly see the face Eddie would make as he pu-  
"Richie," the voice pulled him out of his trance, "Ri-Richie, I need you." Eddie gasped out, panting harder.  
"What?" Richie was about to straight up die, "Eddie, do you know what you just said?"  
Eddie moved quicker than Richie had thought possible, he was pushed up against Richie in no time. He straddled Richie's leg, his head resting on Richie's chest, while his arm wrapped around the taller's neck. "I said," Eddie grinded against Richie's leg, "I need you."  
"Eddie," Richie's voice had dropped, "Are you sure this is what you want?" His hands were now massaging Eddie's ass.  
"Richie," Eddie moaned, it was a perfect moan, like one you'd hear in a porno, "I've never been more sure." He look into the other boy's eyes, they were both full of lust and want.  
Richie took the opportunity to slam his lips into Eddie's. The kiss was rough and full of desperation, only making them more needy. Richie stuck his tongue in Eddie's mouth, exploring and tangling with Eddie's.  
Richie pushed Eddie's back against the wall making him groan. Richie slowly led them down the hall until they reached his room. He pushed Eddie into the room and locked the door behind him, just in case any of the other roommates decided to come home early.  
Eddie was on Richie the second he turned around, quickly putting their lips back together. They spun in a circle until Richie wrapped an arm around Eddie's lower back. He then backed up until he could sit on the edge of his bed. He pulled Eddie onto his lap.  
Eddie gladly took his spot on Richie, grinding down onto his member. Richie moaned loudly while running his hands under Eddie's shirt quickly pulling it off.  
Eddie was suddenly alot more nervous, being shirtless now, but there was no way in hell he wanted to stop. That was when he felt Richie nip at his neck, making Eddie moan. It had completely caught him off guard.  
He was really unprepared for pleasure that pooled in his stomach as Richie pulled his head backwards by his hair, bit his neck, and grinded up into his ass all at the same time.  
Eddie moaned so loud that Richie thought he might have came. But to Richie's suprise, Eddie slipped from his perch on Richie's lap. Eddie pulled Richie's shirt off throwing it to the side.  
He kissed Richie's lips before slowly pecking his way down his neck, stopping to suck a few hickies along the way. Richie moaning the whole time. Eddie kissed his way down to Richie's v-line, sucking one more hickey right at the hem of his underwear. Eddie quickly pulled off the boxers before kissing up Richie's shaft.  
Richie was already leaking precum as Eddie lightly sucked on the tip, running his tongue over the slit. Richie threw his head back moaning, as Eddie made a point to look up and make eye contact.  
As Richie gained a little composure back, he laced his fingers through Eddie's hair, pushing him down a bit further before pulling him off completely.  
With a fist full of Eddie's hair, Richie leaned over, "How about," you could practically hear the smirk in his voice, "I fuck you so hard against the wall, that we get noise complaints?"  
Eddie moaned like the bottom he is, "Da-" he cut himself off breaking eye contact. "Sounds perfect." He still didn't look at Richie, afraid that he might have messed this whole thing up.  
In return, Richie pulled his hair. Hard. "Say it, slut," He growled.  
"Daddy!" Eddie scream moaned.  
As a reward Richie pulled a little harder. "So, noise complaints?"  
Eddie moaned in responce and nodded feverishly. Richie stood up pulling lightly at Eddie's hair making him stand too, and singled for Eddie to lose the pants, Eddie didn't hesitate to drop them.  
He walked Eddie to the corner by his hair, and roughly pushed him onto the wall. Richie went to his side table, and pulled a bottle of lube out of the drawer.  
"I have to stretch you out baby," Richie said huskily, "This might feel weird, if you want to stop tell me." Richie knew that Eddie had never had sex with a guy. So what Eddie said next surprised him.  
"Don't worry I'm used to it," He cried out. The silence that followed was telling, Eddie's face was redder than ever.  
"I thought you said that you'd never been with a guy."  
"I haven't," he said quietly, like a mouse.  
"Then how," Richie trailed off, a smirk plastering on his face as he turned Eddie around to face him.  
"Eddie," Richie had him cornered, "How are you used to it?"  
"I, um well..."  
Richie grabbed Eddie's dick and squeezed it, "How. Do. You. Know."  
"I, um, I finger myself," Eddie said quietly.  
"To what? Do you watch porn or something?" Richie asked in the same deep voice.  
"N-No! It's not that!" Eddie squeaked out  
"Then what do you use to get yourself off?"  
"Um, well, you see," Eddie stopped, taking a deep breath, "I use.." the last part was too quiet for Richie to hear.  
"Tell daddy what you finger yourself to," Richie growled in his ear, squeezing Eddie's dick harder.  
"I finger myself to your Instagram pictures!" Eddie screamed out.  
"I thought so," Richie said smuggly, "When was the last time?"  
"Last night," Eddie looked down, "In the shower."  
"Damn, you really are a little slut," Richie pulled his hair, "How long has this been going on?"  
Moaning at the pet name, he answered very quietly, "Since we were kids."  
"Awe," Richie cooed, "I wish you'd have told me, I could have fucked you sooner, slut."  
At that Eddie moaned loud.  
"Is that what you want," he smirked, "Me to fuck you?"  
Eddie was too embarrassed by everything to say anything, but he moaned and nodded feverishly.  
"You know I need to hear you say it," Richie smirked, "Tell Daddy what you want him to do."  
Poor Eddie was flustered and horny as he cried out, "I want daddy to fuck me so hard people in Japan can hear me scream!"  
"Your wish is my command," Richie said slyly.  
Without another word Richie flipped Eddie around slamming his face and chest against the wall. Richie grabbed Eddie's hips and slowly pushed the tip into Eddie, making him leak precum and moan.  
Richie let Eddie adjust to the tip. He then slammed into Eddie all the way. No warning. No prep.  
"OH DADDY!" Eddie screamed out desperate for the next slam.  
Richie pulled out of Eddie all the way and slammed in again. Another scream. Someone definitely heard it.  
Richie kept repeating that until Eddie's screams were just moans. He started to move his hips, like he was looking for something.  
"OH MY GOD! DADDY! RICHIE! MORE RIGHT THERE! PLEASE!" Eddie screamed out. He found it.  
Richie was so close, especially after Eddie screamed his name. He slammed the spot again, more moans and slurs came from Eddie.  
"Daddy, Rich, please, can I cum? I can't take much more of this!" Eddie whined.  
Richie pulled all the way out again and slammed into Eddies prostate, "Cum for me, slut," he growled into Eddies ear.  
On command, Eddie came, very loudly. While the clenching around Richie's member made him cum into Eddie.  
Eddie collapsed into Richie's arms from his very long day. "What time is it?" he asked sleepily.  
Richie carried him to the bed, laying him down and cleaning the cum off of his stomach. "Don't you dare think about going to class tonight." He said it softly but very firm in meaning. "You need time to rest."  
Eddie giggled a little, "I don't think the people in Japan heard me."  
Richie laughed a bit, "I guess we'll have to try again." He slipped into the bed with Eddie, kissing his forehead and falling asleep with him in his arms.  
.... (bonus) The Next Morning (bonus)....  
Eddie woke up first and Richie wasn't that far behind. Having known just by looking at eachother that food was a good idea, Richie hopped up to get some clothes for Eddie.  
After putting on the clothes and realizing how much it hurt him to walk, Eddie sent Richie out for food.  
The other roommates popped in the room shortly after Richie left.  
"Daddy! Richie! Harder!" Cried Stan in a terrible Loli impression.  
Bill and Eddie were both flustered after hearing that, although, for very different reasons.  
"Can you even walk?" Bev asked sweetly, like she wanted to help in any way she could.  
"I'm fine," Eddie said rolling his eyes.  
Bill turned out to the hallway of the house, "Richie I knew you were a top but damn! You broke Eddie!"  
"Well actually," Richie smirked sinfully, "I gave Eddie what he's wanted since we were kids."  
Everyone turnes to Eddie wide eyed.  
"You mean to tell me that he," Stan pointed you Eddie, "Is the kinky bastard in the relationship?"  
Eddie his his red face in his hands.  
"Tell the truth, baby," Richie said in the dominant tone that make Eddie's heart melt, "Are you the kinky one in this situation?"  
Eddie groaned into his hands and nodded.  
"Come on, baby, you know you need to say it."  
Eddie looked up at his friends, but looked down again, "I'm the one whose kinky, not Richie."  
The Losers Club stood there in shock staring at the innocent looking one, as Richie closed and locked the door in their faces.  
"Good boy."


End file.
